Untold Stories Book one:The Mission
by ChewieBlue
Summary: This is book one of Untold short stories of the Dominion War. This one is about the bigging of the Invasion of Cardassia. Were Worf is rekendaled with a past love. PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Unexpected Party

A/N: Alright let me tell you a little bit on what's going on. I'm not really sure that this is a great title for this. Slowly over this turning of the year, I'm going to be writing series or Chronicles to this. As you can tell there's a Book One below. There's going to be more to the Untold Stories. Its mainly about the Season six and seven of DS9. Those were my favorite seasons. These are stories on what ideas that keep popping into my head all the time. Yes there short stories. It seems I cant finish long one's, which sucks. So I hope you enjoy Book One: Leave a voice on your opinion, even if its bad. A artist must grow from the good and bad feedbacks. 

**Title: Untold Stories **

**Book One: The Mission**

**Part One: Unexpected party**

"Captain I don't understand why I'm here," stated General Martok, uneasy in his chair. Captain Sisko, sitting at his desk gave the General a big grin. "Well General, I wanted you to personally meet Lieutenant MaI. I hear she's a woman of many talents. That might be proven useful to you an your next mission," smiled Sisko.  
"Lieutenant MaI?," asked Worf sitting down next to General Martok.  
"She was just reinstated over here at DS9, temporarily of course" said Sisko to Worf. Then Sisko looked at his door way and there stood a young woman in uniform. "And here she is now, gentlemen, this is Lieutenant Marry MaI," pointed out Sisko.  
Both Worf and Martok turned towards the door and looked at the young woman. She looked to be in her late twenties. She had black hair that was tied up in a small pony tail. Lightly tanned skin and big black eyes. Tall, curvy, well endowed. She was well put together and she looked strong and independent.  
MaI looked over at the two Klingons. One she could tell was an older, more experienced Klingon, that was in great importance. His hair was wild and gray, little on the heavy side. As his stood, when she entered, she could tell he was a prideful man. How he held his head high in the air, she could tell he demanded respect. She also noticed the loss of his one eye, that he was a true warrior at heart. The other Klingon was much different. He looked more tamed and in control. But she could see in his face that he shared a great loss. Joining the older Klingon in standing, she could tell he was more of the reserved type. Neither the less a warrior due to his body structure.  
Then she looked at he third man, that stood as well to her presence. Seeing that he as a tall, dark, bald man, and by rank that he must be the captain. "Lieutenant MaI reporting for duty sir," she said to the human.  
"Lieutenant MaI, welcome to DS9, I'm glade to see that you have made it OK," started Sisko, "To my left is General Martok and to my right is Commander Worf. I'm Captain Benjamin Sisko,"  
"I'm honored at your present gentlemen," she said as she gave the men a bow.  
"I hope you had save travels," asked Sisko.  
MaI walked right up to were she stood in between both the Klingons and pressed on, "Indeed I have, thank you for asking"  
Martok looked at the young woman standing next to him. He didn't understand how this frail woman could help them on this mission. MaI could tell that the both of the Klingons were looking at her. She did a quick glance over at the older Klingon and then over at other one. MaI thought she'd met Worf some were else, sometime in her past. But then she gave to attention back to the Captain.  
"Gentlemen and Lady. I have recently talked to Chancellor Growon on are situations at hand. Granted your not going into field of battle. But never or less it has its importance," Sisko walked around his desk and leaned on the front of the table, to were he face all three of his company and continued, " Lieutenant you have been informed on the situations at hand and your purpose of it. General (Sisko looks at Martok) you are to simply take Lieutenant MaI to her destination, make sure that she returns safely back here. At any means possible."  
Martok looked confused but he replied with a small growl, "As you command, Captain."  
"General at your travels, MaI will inform you on the mission and what will be done," Sisko said to Martok. Then he drew his attentions to Worf, " I asked you here as the fact when Lieutenant is on her mission, I want you to accompany her. Just to make sure she's save." Worf bowed to the Captain as thou he understood.  
"Sir, please I don't think I'll need Commander Worf," started MaI.  
"Lieutenant. Under certain circumstances, Star Fleet would prefer that I send my best in with you and Commander Worf is one of my best," replied Sisko.  
MaI took and deep breathe in and out and replied looking at Worf, "Forgive me Commander, I would be most honored if you join me." Seeing that she wasn't satisfied on the situation, Worf didn't understand 'under certain circumstances'. How could a woman like her need special treatment. But then he thought to himself 'Its Star Fleet. If it were the Empire, she would be treated as everybody else'.

"Captain is there anything else that I would need to be informed of?", asked MaI.

"None that I can think of," stated Sisko.

"Well gentlemen I bit you ado, I have things to prepare for and I'll see you guys at 0500 hours," said MaI. She gave a little bow to the men then left the room.

"Well this will be interesting," smiled Sisko.

"Indeed," replied Martok.

A/N: Alright. I hope I got the Klingon's right. If not o well, I'll do better next time. MaI is a character I created and over time I hope you guys come to fall in love with her. Comment! PLEASE! 


	2. Departure

**Title: Untold Stories **

**Book One: The Mission**

**Part two: Departure. **

Waking up the next day, MaI didn't want to think about what was really going to happen on the Klingon ship. If she could she would avoid the whole mess, but this need to be done, this war needed to end. Packing things she needed and fully dressed in her uniform, Marry left her quarters and headed to the docking area. Reaching the docking area she could see that Commander Worf was already there, talking to Captain Sisko. Probably about few last minute things. Ready to aboard the Klingon Bird-of-Prey, she was stopped by these few words, "Lieutenant I wish the best of luck on you mission."

MaI turned around and replied, "Thank you Captain, I hope things go well as well." She gave a bow and turned around and went aboard the ship. Then she was later fallowed by Worf. Walking down the hallway, MaI found her temporary quarters. She entered the room and turned around to face the doorway. She saw Worf walk by, she couldn't help but wonder were she'd seen him. She remembered most of her past she was out of it anyways………………………………......

"We have just broke off from the station, ready to leave when ready, sir," said the Helm person to General Martok. Martok sat him his chair unsure on what's going to happen. Were they were going? What this purpose of this mission was? He leaned forward and said, "Engage." By those words spoken from his mouth, the Bird-of-Prey flew warp speed away from the station. After the departure, Martok sat back in his chair and said to Worf who was standing next to him, "I wonder what we getting are self into."

An hour after there departure, MaI walked onto the bridge in hopes to see General Martok. "What is your propose here," asked a Klingon Officer.

MaI looked at him and replied, "I'm here on official business with General Martok. If you can escort me to him, it would highly appreciate."

"Well he officially told me that no one is to disturb him," replied the Officer rudely,

"I have official matter to discuss with him. He is aware of this and is expecting me," she replied hoping he would escort her to him.

"Well I'm fallowing or…,"started the officer but was intruded by Worf.

"Mal," he started while holding him back. Then he turned his attention to MaI, "General Martok is waiting for you."

"Thank you Commander. Can you please tell me were he is or take me there," she stated to Worf.

Worf nodded his head and coasted her to come with him. As she started to fallow Worf she gave the Klingon Officer a dirty look and went on her way. Worf walked threw these doors fallowed by MaI.

"I will not be disturbed," bellowed Martok.

"Sir, Lieutenant MaI is here to see you," stated Worf to Martok.

General Martok was sitting behind his desk looking over reports. Worf sat down in one of the chairs in front of Martok's desk. MaI stood in front of the desk facing Martok.

"Good. Maybe you can tell me what the hell were doing?", stated Martok to MaI.

MaI took a deep breath in and out, then said, "Sir, awhile ago and even know were having trouble with the Jem'Hadar problem," said MaI then was interrupted by Martok.

"Damn right. They keep multiplying quicker then use destroying there ships," growled Martok.

"I realize the dilemma on this situation, sir. That's why I'm here," started MaI, "I've been researching this situation for the past couple of months. I've even noticed that your people are heavily suffering from this problem as well." She could see Martok was irritated. "I want to help. Klingons, Bajorans, Ferengi, Star Fleet. These are hard times for everyone. I hate making you feel uneasy. But these are uneasy times. And these are time we must stick together more then ever."

MaI paused for a moment then continued, "Like I said I've been researching this problem that were are facing. I have resources telling me Cardassia have the technology to create Jem'Hadar. Even the technology that originated from on the other side of the wormhole, were Jem'Hadar originate from. If I can obtain this information. Then we can put a stop to this. Then maybe create a fare fight or a great advantage for use."

Martok thought for a moment thinking of all the information that he just obtained. That information that she speaks of could be great advantage for the empire. "So what's my purpose in this mission then Lieutenant?", asked the General.

"Simply take me to Cardassia, beam me down, make sure nothing goes wrong, beam me back, and take me back to DS9. Simple," smiled MaI.

"Why do I feel it isn't going to be easy," replied Martok.

"Because you know as well as I that once the Cardassians pick up your Bird-of-Prey. Look forward to combat," giggled MaI, "I didn't think you would have problem with it."

Martok smiled devilishly. MaI continued, "So Sir that is are plan. I must go get ready. Since we'll be in Cardassian territory soon." Then she looked at Worf and said, "I advise you go get ready as well sir."

Then she turned around and left the room. Leaving the two Klingons to talk among themselves before the mission. Hour later the Bird-of-Prey reached Cardassian territory and of range for MaI and Worf to be beamed down. MaI met Worf in the transporter room. Worf wore a Klingon Solider uniform were as MaI wore an all black outfit. Worf was a little turned on by the tight fit of the outfit on her body. Both stood on the transporter pad and moments later both were transported on Cardassian land.

"Commander Worf and Lieutenant MaI are transported on Cardassia," said a Helms officer to General Martok.

"Died Honorably," whispered Martok to himself………………………………............................................

A/N: I hope I got some names right. There was a part in there were I stated they need to work together. Well it seemed that during the showing of DS9 you had to bend someone's arm just to help out another race. Its one of my da moments for the show. One would think of all the damage they could have did if they didn't hate each other so bad. So I created MaI as neutral person saying hey lets work together and take care of this type deal. Comment! PLEASE! AND! THANK YOU! 


	3. The Mission

**Title: Untold Stories **

**Book One: The Mission**

**Part three: The Mission**

MaI and Worf were transported into a hallway in a Cardassian building. MaI looked around the room and started heading to left down the hallway, Worf fallowed shortly behind. Turning down a few more hallways, Worf was getting antsy. He didn't know were they were going and he was almost positive that MaI didn't know were she was going. Unable to contain himself he grabbed MaI by the arm and pulled her to him. "Do you know were are going," he asked her.

She gave a little grin and said playfully, "Maybe." Seeing that he was irritated by the answer, MaI pulled herself closer to him were they were face to face and then replied, "I know were we are. And yes Commander I know were we are going." Then she took a few steps back and continued walking in the original direction. Before Worf fallowed her again, he took a sent in the air. It was MaI sent, as he fallowed, he could have swore he smelt that scent before. That beautiful aroma of Roses and Blood. Reaching there destination both MaI and Worf walked threw the big gray doors. The room was full of computers more then Worf had ever seen.

"Big Guy," bellowed MaI. Worf looked at her, then she continued, "Keep watch." Worf nodded his head and keep watch at the door. MaI started hacking into the computer system. Out of her pockets she pulled out a chip and put it into the computer. She searched threw the systems until she found the ones she was looking for. As she started downloading the program on to the chip. Moments later the alarm systems went off.

"Bastards," said MaI as she took her shirt off.

"This is no time for this Lieutenant," bellowed Worf.

"Wait," stated MaI. She injected the chip and placed it into a hole in her bra. Then with a press of her finger on the lace number, she closed it up and placed her shirt back on and said, "Lets get out of here."

Both left the room and were soon fallowed by Cardassian officer's. MaI and Worf ran fast down the same path they took. They suddenly were stopped by officers. MaI looked around for options. Seeing the hallway to there right was clear, she grabbed Worf before the Cardassian's started shooting them with there phasers. They turned down a couple more corners until came to a stop, hoping that there were no Cardassians fallowing them. Both of there hearts started racing, "Get a hold of General Martok, Worf", stated MaI. Worf complied and started getting a hold of Martok. Moments later they hear, "Yes Commander."

"General we have what we need, you can beam us up now," replied Worf.

"Well Worf were a little busy right know. We'll beam you guys up as soon as possible," replied Martok, hearing firing in the background.

Out of breathe Worf and MaI stood put for awhile.

"Worf we need to find a place to hide," stated MaI.

Worf looked at MaI in shock. MaI looked over at Worf and looked confused by Worf's face. "What," asked MaI. "Your face," stated Worf.

"What's wrong with my face," questioned MaI.

"It's white," said Worf, "white as snow. Your eyes are dark like an almost black and your hair starting to turn white as well."

MaI looked in the other direction and said, "Now you know my secrete. I'm a um… a Narassthian. This is my natural look." Then she looked at Worf for a reply. Worf just looked at her, now he understood why Star Fleet wanted her heavily guarded. Before he could reply they were being shot at again. MaI looked around the corner and nobody was there. She grabbed Worf and they started running down the hallway that was clear, as fast a there feet could carry them.

Not realizing that they took a wrong turn, they ran into a group of Cardassians. As they were about to turn around the other group of Cardassians caught up with them. Now they were completely surrounded. Both Worf and MaI got into a fighting position. "Its an honor to fight by your side sir," whispered MaI to Worf. Worf returned the gesture, "Its an honor as well Lieutenant." As they were about to lunged at the Cardassians, both Worf and MaI disappeared………………………………..............................................

A/N: Here's were you learning a little about Worf and MaI as past lovers. At this time Worf is still married to Jadzia keep that in mind. About MaI past is still uncertain and I want to keep that way for awhile. In time things will get a little more juicer. Comment! PLEASE! AND ! TADER TOTS! 


	4. Plans of the Invasion of Cardassia

**Title: Untold Stories **

**Book One: The Mission**

**Part four: Plans on the Invasion of Cardassia. **

Worf and MaI appeared back on the Bird-of-Prey. Worf was able to stop himself from falling off the transporter pad, as for MaI she fell off and hit the floor. Worf walked off the pad and help MaI back on her feet. Picking her up off the ground and on her feet, Worf said, "I've seen your face before."

"Same as you, but I don't remember," said MaI. Both stared at each other for awhile, then headed back up to the Bridge. The Bird-of-Prey flew way from Cardassian territory and head back to DS9. Reaching back at DS9, the Bird-of-Prey, docked and the passengers, left the ship for there travels else were.

"Hey, Lieutenant," yelled Worf as MaI was starting to heading down the hall. MaI stopped and looked at Worf. "Yes, Commander," she replied.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you later," asked Worf.

"For what?"

"Us," stated Worf.

"Sure, I'll meet you at Quarks after are meeting," said MaI. Worf nodded and MaI headed to sickbay.

………………………………..................

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and Chancellor. I brought us here to this meeting to bring shinning hope to use all," stated MaI who reverted to her human state, in front of the senor staff as well as the High Council. She continued, "Only few of us here had known about this mission. In hopes it didn't leak out. (gave her attention to the High Council) High Council of the Empire, I was given the impression that Jem'Hadar reproduced faster then you guys destroying them. I'm I right? (High Council nods there heads) Senor officers didn't you wish to have great advantage?"

Sisko nods his head. But before MaI could continue she was interrupted by Major Kira, "What the point of this?"

MaI took a deep breathe in and out and continued, "This." Then she pulled out the small chip and lifted it up in the air for everyone to see. "What is a chip to do with this mission," asked Jadzia.

"Everything," stated MaI as she put the chip into the computer system. Then she tapped a few spots on the screen and put her attention back to the group of people, "Alright. This mission was mainly about obtaining information about the Jem'Hadar species. Were there located. Computer systems. Body structure. The Cardassians have recently been given this information by the Changelings in hopes to make more Jem'Hadar and attack us full force. How I have receive this information, sorry but I cant tell you. Promise to keep this person privacy until the war is done."

Some of the members of the High Council were uneasy in there chairs by that statement. "Lords of the High Council, please understand, if my resource gets out that he's helping us. His people will surly kill him and we will be out of options. I keep him protected so he can keep on helping us," stated MaI, "Anyways (turns to the screen and points out red dots on the grid) These stops are camps that are producing Jem'Hadar as we speak. On to which there heavily protected by the Cardassians, which I don't think there hard to crack code."

"Crack code?", asked Sisko.

"Yes, crack code. All you really need a good computer technician that can over ride everything and well bye, bye camps," smiled MaI then she turned back to the screen and tapped on it once more. "These are the Jem'Hadar computer systems to were you can over ride things, see how many weapons they have, what kind of weapons they have, extra," continued MaI then she tapped on the screen again, "Here's the anatomy of the Jem'Hadar. So areas to attack if in combat. What there body depends on. What virus that could kill them and whip them out. Everything you need to know is on this chip." When she was finished she turned off the screen and pulled out the chip and faced the group. "Any questions."

"Yeah, I'm the Head Technologist and I don't know how I will be able to override the Cardassian computers," stated O'Brian.

"O," stated MaI, then she thought for a moment then replied, "Well I'm departing tomorrow with Captain Taylor with a much bigger mission. But I could appoint someone that I know personally that could help you with the systems and tactics. She could be here in couple of days. That way it gives you guys enough to plan things out precisely."

"Alright," replied O'Brian.

"Any other questions," stated MaI. She waited for a moment then Sisko came out and said, "Alright I'm giving this a week to come up with plans from everyone. Then this time precisely we'll have another meeting. See are options and precede in the invasion of Cardassia." With that note the meeting was adjourned.

A/N: The throw down. If this would have really happened in DS9 it the episodes would have been pretty sweet. As I developed more on ideas they could have done. Damage will be done! Adding to more of my warped mind. I know is not weird enough yet o just wait. Comment! PLEASE! AND SPANK YOU! 


	5. Past love

**Title: Untold Stories **

**Book One: The Mission**

**Part five: Past Love**

Worf sat down at a table at Quarks waiting for MaI to enter in the room. He couldn't put her face into place, of were he had met her. A white face like that was unforgettable, not a whole lot of species in this universe was white like that. Five minutes later he looked at the door. Excitement ached in him as he saw MaI enter the room. MaI looked around the room looking for Worf. She spotted him in the distance on the balcony area. She walked up the stairs and met Worf were he sat. She sat down across the table were Worf was.

"You late," stated Worf.

"I didn't know there was a time limit on my arrival," smiled MaI.

"You said after the meeting," snarled Worf.

"O don't get you panties in a bunch Commander," giggled MaI as a waiter came up to the table.

"What may I get for you," asked the waiter.

"I'll have some cranberry juice," smiled MaI.

"Bloodwine," stated Worf. The waiter nodded and was off. Worf and MaI looked at each other for a while. There drinks were given to them and MaI said, "Thank you." to the waiter. The waiter smiled and was off. MaI took a sip of her drink then sat it back down and faced Worf.

"So have you figured out were you've met me," asked MaI.

"No I have not really," replied Worf.

"Well what I remember was I did meet a Klingon that was from star fleet who was captured by the Cardassians about six, seven years ago. He was put into a prison ceil with me. I remember being torched in front of him and um… then cared for me deeply," she stated then took another sip of her drink. She waited for Worf to reply. Worf sat there for a moment, then it came to him like a ton of bricks.

"Lora," said Worf.

"No one has called me that name for a….", she started, "It was you." She was mortally shocked. "That's why you look so familiar. I thought they killed you," she continued.

"I escaped," stated Worf, "I thought they killed you."

"Those lying bastards. This why I really don't like most Cardassians," she whispered to herself. Then she looked at Worf and said, "No they didn't." She took a drink and then silence came upon them again. Taking in the information up hand. All the feeling recoiled between them that had happened in that prison ceil. But no one reopened it. Knowing how painful it was for them and how they buried those feelings way along time ago.

"So I see you had made something of your self," said MaI giving Worf a fake smile.

"So have you," replied Worf. Awkwardness took over once more until MaI saw the ring on Worf's hand.

"How's you wife doing," asked MaI.

Worf looked at her in confused. "Rumor goes around stating DS9 is having a Klingon Wedding, quite fast. And that you have a ring on you finger," said MaI, "So who is she? Who's the lucky woman?"

"Jadzia Dax," stated Worf.

"Good woman," smiled MaI, " I wish the best for you two."

"Thank you," replied Worf, "So why don't you look like a Narassthian all the time?"

"When I escaped from my prison, Star Fleet offered me surgical enhancement, so I appear human. The effect of it is that when I go under extreme emotion I revert to my natural state. Temporarily of course," she replied with a smile.

"So your ashamed of who you are," asked Worf.

"No, If word gets out that a Narassthian is aboard DS9. Imagine all the bounty hunters that will come after me," she stated.

"I see," said Worf, then took a drink.

"So dose you wife know you're here with me," she asked. Worf froze. It slipped his mind on telling Jadzia about this meeting.

"I see, well Commander, I think I'll leave you so you don't get in trouble by the misses. Thank you for the drink," said MaI as she stood up and continued, "I going to leave so you have your honor will be enticed."

Worf stood up and MaI walked up to him. She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "Don't forget who you are." Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled a way from him and started to walk away, then she stopped and looked at Worf.

"Until are paths cross. My dear friend," she smiled.

"Until next time," replied Worf. Then MaI turned around and headed out of Quarks threw the balcony doors. Worf sat back down and looked at the table. Few minutes in he could feel like someone was watching him. He looked over the balcony unto the main floor of Quarks. He started to shudder. There looking up at him with betray was Jadzia. He knew he was in trouble.

A.N: I really could have done a lot of damage here. But I didn't because Male Klingons are most likely not going to betray there mates. In time threw out my series you will see how much passion was between them. Comment! PLEASE! AND MUSHROOMS! 


	6. Goodbye

**Title: Untold Stories **

**Book One: The Mission**

**Part six: Goodbyes.**

The next day, MaI made sure her bags were pack and she headed to the docking area. Reaching the area she stood still. There was Worf standing in front to were she had to board. Walking up to her designation she said, "Hey."

"Hey," replied Worf, "I just wanted to see you off."

"I see, well thank you," smiled MaI as she was about to board, Worf grabbed her arm.

"It was nice to see you again," he said. MaI could see the sadness in his eyes. The tension, the longing. MaI turned around and looked around to see if anyone was coming. And no one was. She looked at Worf, her heart skipped a beat. All the memories that they shared in that ceil. How she loved no other like she loved him. How devastated she was when they took him way from her and stated they killed him. How he gave her the strength to escape, her cadge. How she better herself so he could be with him. So much that was untold last night. So much she wanted to say. She rapped her arms around Worf and gave him a passionate kiss.

Feeling his warm lips devouring hers. There tongues entangling with each other. How he held her body made MaI melt into him. How if he weren't married she would have him, there and know on the base floor. They stood there kissing for only few minutes but it was enough to satisfy both of them.

"I wish things were different Big Guy," smiled MaI, "But there not. So we must move on. You have a wife."

Then she pulled back and continued, "You look great. Hopefully we meet on different circumstances."

Then she turned around and boarded the star ship. Out of Worf's life again. The memories that he had with her. Weakened his heart. He wished so much more. But his mind set on 'you married to Jadzia. You love Jadzia. It wasn't meant to be'. He was loyal to his Jadzia. He would never tell her of this situation. He loves Jadzia enough not to tell her.

As he walked on the main balcony looking out into space. He could see the star ship MaI was on moving further and further away from the Star base. Seeing the Star Ship getting sucked into the wormhole. He couldn't wait to see her again. Keeping himself more behaved thou.

"Did you say your goodbyes," said a voice.

"Yes," replied Worf.

"Good. Because Jadzia said you are forbidden to see her again," said the voice with a temper. Worf looked at the person. Seeing it was Kira, Worf replied, "Of course."

"I'll see if I can calm her down," said Kira.

But before she left, Worf said, "No, Major. I should talk to her."

"You? What makes you think she wants to talk to you," questioned Kira.

Worf turned from the window to Kira, "Because I'm her husband and its between her and I."

"Well you should have told Jadzia about you little get together with Lieutenant MaI," replied Kira.

Worf was getting irritated with Kira. This was none of her business and she didn't need to be sticking her nose were it shouldn't belong. "Just stay out of it, Major," stated Worf with tone.

"Jadzia is my friend," said Kira.

"And she's my wife," yelled Worf. Then he reverted to a softer tone, "I'm ok with her going to you for convert. But how my wife and I solve this is none of you concern."

"Well, if things go bad, I'm coming after you," protested Kira as she stormed away.

When Kira left, Worf looked back at he window. How was he going to solve this with Jadzia. How was he going to explain that MaI was only a friend. That the kiss was not harmful. The Kiss? She didn't know about that. Why did MaI kiss him? He shook it off, that wasn't the point. He need to go fight for Jadzia. Let her know she's the only woman for him. Even thou he knew that dinner had no meaning, how dare she just to conclusions on it with out asking personally. Then he thought she had every right to be. He hadn't told her. What ever needed to be done, he had to take care of it as soon as possible. So he started walking down the hallway that would lead up to his quarters. Hopefully Jadzia was there.

A/N; Alright, it's the end of Book One. It was like pulling teeth. You can see a little passion between Worf and MaI. In time will reveal more. But I also showed the fiery passion Worf still has for Dax. For those Worf/Dax lovers I don't want to damage the rep. I my self is a huge couple fan. Hopefully I got Kira down a little. Never was a huge fan of her anyways. Any who. Questions untold. Hummm….. Things to think about. What idea's could the senor staff of DS9 might have on the Cardassian invasion? Will be introduced with MaI again any time soon? Will Worf and Dax settle there problem? If you like my little story then, look forward to BOOK TWO coming soon… Comment! PLEASE! AND SHOES! 


End file.
